Sakit
by Lune Percolate
Summary: "Tapi Naruto kun sedang sakit, makanya tadi dia kusuruh pulang duluan." / "Aku tahu caranya menyembuhkan demam dengan cepat." / "Maaf, mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan," / "Sayangnya dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit,"


**Sick**

**Warning :** OOC, AU, typo, **Shounen-Ai**

**Rate : ** T

**Genre : **Romance / Humor

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **"Tapi Naruto kun sedang sakit, makanya tadi dia kusuruh pulang duluan." / "Aku tahu caranya menyembuhkan demam dengan cepat." / "Maaf, mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan," / "Sayangnya dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit,"

* * *

><p>TING TONG! TING TONG!<p>

Yup, itu adalah suara bel dari rumah seseorang. Sementara itu, di luar rumah yang berbunyi itu, berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi, cakep, dan berambut pantat ayam sedang menggerutu tidak jelas karena dari tadi ia dibiarkan berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dan sama sekali tidak dibukakan pintu oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Dasar, kohai tidak tahu diri! Sudah lebih dari 10 menit aku berdiri di sini dia sama sekali tidak keluar, tidak bisakah dia menghormati senpai-nya. Mana panas lagi," begitulah gerutu si tamu yang dibiarkan berjemur di depan rumah.

Sebelum saya melanjutkan cerita, lebih baik kita kembali dahulu ke 45 menit sebelum kejadian penjemuran ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Senpai, tunggu sebentar," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat manis berlari menuju senpainya yang berambut pantat ayam sambil membawa dua buah tas.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya si senpai begitu kohainya yang bernama Kiba itu berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Aku mau minta tolong. Tolong berikan ini ke Naruto kun, tasnya ketinggalan di kelas," kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan tas milik Naruto.

"Tidak! Kamu bisa mengantarkannya sendiri," tolak senpainya dingin.

"Tapi, rumah Sasuke senpai kan satu jalur dengan Naruto kun, jadi…"

"Jadi, kamu menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan tas si Dobe," potong Sasuke.

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

"Tapi Naruto kun sedang sakit, makanya tadi dia kusuruh pulang duluan."

DEG!

"Mana dia di rumah sendirian lagi."

DEG!

"Ya sudahlah, aku minta bantuan Gaara senpai saja."

DEG!

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan," kata Sasuke menawarkan diri begitu dia mendengar gumaman dari Kiba.

"Baiklah. Ini, lalu tolong jaga Naruto kun ya," kata Kiba lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

"Oh, kau, Teme. Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya si pemilik rumah dengan wajah memerah dan penampilan yang acak-acakan.

"Ini," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan tas Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Masuklah," kata Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Kamu di rumah sendirian?" tanya Naruto begitu ia duduk di ruang tamu.

"Iya. chichiue sedang kerja," jawab Naruto yang duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Wajahmu merah, kamu sakit?" itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut si Sasuke, karena jelas-jelas Kiba sudah berkata kalau Naruto sedang sakit.

"Iya… uhuk…" jawab Naruto lemas. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam dan mengamati Naruto, sementara Naruto tidak peduli dengan pandangan Sasuke yang Naruto inginkan adalah Sasuke segera pulang supaya dia bisa istirahat.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan itu membuat wajah Naruto semakin memanas hingga pada akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Naruto!" satu kata itulah yang terdengar di telinga Teito sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

'Dasar dobe, sukanya merepotkan diriku saja,' pikir Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto a la _Bridal Style_ dan masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana. Berhubung Sasuke sudah hafal dengan seluruh isi rumah Naruto, Sasuke segera meletakan Naruto ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah meletakan Naruto di atas tempat tidurnya, Sasuke segera mengecek suhu badan Naruto dengan _thermometer_ yang berada di atas meja belajar Naruto.

"38,5 derajat. Pantas saja tadi wajahnya merah sekali," kata Sasuke sambil melihat hasil pengukuran suhu badan Naruto. Setelah puas memandangi hasil dari pengukuran suhu badan Naruto, Sasuke meletakan kembali _thermometer_ tersebut dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres Naruto.

Setelah kembali ke kamar Naruto, Sasuke segera mengompres Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Hah~ hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling sial, sudah tidak kencan dengan Kompie-chan, berjemur di depan rumah, dan yang paling parah aku harus merawat bocah ini. Kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini lebih baik aku menolaknya tadi.

"_Ya sudahlah, aku minta bantuan Gaara senpai saja."_

Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku yang merawatnya dari pada si panda merah itu.

"Engh~ Hahaue."

Dia pasti merindukan ibunya. Sejak kecil kamu memang selalu dekat dengannya.

"Senpai."

Begitu mendengar kata itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto, dadaku berdenyut sakit. Kira-kira siapa yang dia mimpikan? Neji kah? Aniki kah? Atau mungkin dia, Gaara? Yang jelas, bukan aku karena dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan senpai. Dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Teme. Ya, Teme, panggilan sayang dia ke aku.

Eh, sayang. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Itu bukan panggilan sayang tapi sebuah ejekan. Selain itu dia dan aku adalah laki-laki jadi...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh kelopak mata terbuka.

"Sasuke. Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya si pemilik _aquamarine_ itu.

"Tadi kamu pingsan bocah, makanya aku membawamu ke sini," jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab Naruto lemas.

"Ya sudah, aku…."

BRUK!

"Itte…."

Sepasang mata _aquamaire_dan sepasang mata _onyx_ bertemu. Seorang pemuda berwajah uke yang sedang sakit tak berdaya terperangkap oleh kasur dan seorang pemuda yang memiliki _title_ 'Seme Sejati'. Seorang pemuda besar yang berada di atas tubuh seorang pemuda kecil, menatap setiap inchi dari wajah pemuda kecil tersebut lalu terlintas sebuah ide mesum di otaknya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang di buat sedikit mesum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto _innocent_.

"Aku tahu caranya menyembuhkan demam dengan cepat."

"Caranya?"

"Tutup matamu."

Naruto, tanpa ada rasa curiga segera menutup matanya, dan ini adalah kesempatan bagi si 'Seme Sejati' mengambil ciuman pertama dari si 'Uke Sejati'.

5 cm.

4 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm.

1 cm.

Dua buah bibir dari 'Seme Sejati' menempel pada 'Uke Sejati'. Namun, kejadian indah bagi para fujoshi dan fudanshi hanya berlangsung selama 3 detik, karena pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda, diikuti dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih.

"Naruto kun!" kata gadis merah muda itu dengan suara lantang dan keras, sementara pemuda di belakangnya dengan gesit menutup mata gadis itu lalu pergi dari depan kamar Naruto.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan," kata pemuda itu ketika melihat dua pasang mata melihat dirinya dan tentu saja pandangan mematikan dari sepasang mata _onyx_.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan Harinya<strong>

"Pagi Kiba," sapa Naruto.

"Oh, kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya. Ah, Neji senpai, Lee senpai. Sasuke dimana?" kata Naruto ketika melihat Neji dan Lee.

"Oh, tumben kamu menanyakan Sasuke, Naruto," kata Lee.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih sama Sasuke," balas Naruto.

"Sayangnya dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit," kata Neji datar.

"Sasuke senpai sakit apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Katanya sih demam," jawab Neji sambil memegang dagunya.

**Di tempat lain**

"Achoooo… *snif snif* ada yang sedang membicarakanku rupanya."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
